


In Which Mulder Finally Meets Ed Jerse

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Post-Episode: s04e13 Never Again, post never again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: A fic about that one time Fox Mulder came face to face with Ed Jerse.





	In Which Mulder Finally Meets Ed Jerse

Mulder was twirling his keys in his hands when he caught a flash of dark hair kneeling down at Scully’s door. As he got closer, he saw the dark-headed man placing a note down in front of Scully’s door.

The man rose to his feet and turned in Mulder’s directly. Mulder’s hands instantly balled themselves into fists. He recognized those devilish blue eyes and strikingly handsome chiseled jawline from an evidence file picture that he had committed to memory. Ed fucking Jerse.

The nerve of that guy!

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Mulder said through gritted teeth as he walked right up to Jerse. “What are you even doing out of jail?!”

Mulder’s hand found his way around Jerse’s neck, but his grip was still loose enough so that the man could respond.

“I came to talk to Dana. I wanted to apologize for what I did to her. I was sick, but I’m better now.” He responded with absolute honesty.

Mulder wanted to kill this guy. He wanted to pummel him to death with his bare hands in front of Scully’s door. He hated this guy, but more than that he was jealous of Jerse.

“She’s not here, and doesn’t want to see you anyway! You fucked her then tried to kill her! You need to stay the hell away from her!” Mulder retorted. His words were laced with anger, jealously, and a hint of possession, but there was something else underneath it all, something that Mulder couldn’t quite explain.

Ed Jerse’s eyes were so sad and remorseful. Mulder could literally feel this guy’s pain. It was the same way he felt when he unintentionally hurt Scully. He moved his hands to the rest on the door on either side of Ed’s face. He used his body to keep Jerse pressed against the door.

“Is that why you hate me? Because I fucked her?” Jerse spoke calmly.

“You did something to her. She would never go home willingly with you.” Mulder spit back.

“I just talked to her, asked her out for drinks. She was curious about my tattoo. She wasn’t even drunk. We both had one drink that we didn’t finish.” Ed replied.

“No, she wouldn’t.” Mulder said, clearly in denial. He had seen the report. He had heard Scully’s own words. He spent weeks watching the bruises and bite marks fade from Scully’s neck and chest, the ones she thought he couldn’t notice.

“I only gave her what she wanted, what she needed.” Ed said as he looked straight into Mulder’s tormented eyes.  
Mulder swore he could feel Ed’s hips jerk against his, but maybe it was really his own hips.

Those eyes. That voice. Ed’s hardened body. Holy fuck. Mulder can’t stop himself from pressing Jerse against Scully’s door a little harder, and that’s not the only thing hard about this situation. Mulder’s cock was stiffening a little more with every second the conversation continued.

“She was just as pent up as you are. She needed to let go.” Ed said as he rolled his hips against Mulder’s cock. “You need to let it go.”

Mulder subconsciously backed away a few steps, trying to put some space between him and the intoxicating enigma that was Ed Jerse. He was starting to see what Scully had found so damn appealing, and he hated it.

Ed reached for Mulder’s left wrist, gripped it hard, and yanked Mulder’s body flush against his. The two men’s faces were nearly touching. They stared at each other for a beat, just long enough for Mulder to be pulled in by the devil.

Mulder’s lips crashed against Ed’s with a mix of passion and fury. Before he even knew what was happening, he had managed to use his key to unlock Scully’s door and found himself stumbling inside with Jerse.

There were a million thoughts running through Mulder’s head, a million reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this, but his body was screaming at him not to stop. His hands tore at Ed’s shirt as their lips smashed together.

Mulder’s teeth captured Ed’s bottom lip as the man rid him of his t-shirt and started working on his pants. They were both absolutely feral, and Mulder was sure that not even an alien invasion could make him stop.

Then just as fast as they had come, Ed’s lips were gone, but before Mulder could protest he was roughly turned around and shoved against the wall. Ed used one hand to pin Mulder’s wrists to the wall. The other hand tugged down his pants.

“This is exactly how she wanted it. Quick and Rough.” Ed whispered into Mulder’s ear before moving his lips to Mulder’s shoulder and biting down, marking Mulder as his own.

Mulder let out a moan. He could easily get out of Ed’s grip, but that’s the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be fucked by the man that fucked his Scully. He wanted to see what was so great about Ed fucking Jerse.

Mulder heard Ed’s pants drop to the ground with a clink, and then his wet cock was sliding inside Mulder. The rest was just pants and groan and thrusts. It ended in the best orgasm Mulder had in years. By the time Mulder had composed himself enough to turn around, Ed Jerse was gone. The only trace left was the cum in Mulder’s ass and the bite marks on his shoulder.

Mulder tucked himself back into his pants and pulled on his white dress shirt—of course the buttons were all ripped off— just as Scully walked through the door with a puzzled look on her face.

“I could have sworn that I just saw Ed Jerse walk—” Scully’s words trailed off as she looked Mulder up and down, noting his disheveled appearance and unbuttoned dress shirt. He was flustered. “Did you two just—?”

He let out a sigh and averted his gaze from her before responding. “I, I don’t know what came over me.”

Her eyes went down to the bite marks on his shoulder. She subconsciously bit her lip, remembering the similar marks that once tarnished her own skin.

“I guess now you finally understand.” She said, and he could swear there was a slight smirk that formed at the corner of her mouth.

There was something about Ed Jerse, something absolutely irresistible. Scully knew it, and now Mulder finally understood. Mulder couldn’t tell you exactly what drew his partner to Jerse, but he would never forget the intoxicating feeling that consumed him in Ed’s presence. He finally understood why Scully did what she did, and it had nothing to do with Mulder or how she felt about him. It was all about Ed Jerse.

“Yeah, I get it now.” Mulder said as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. He looked Scully directly in the eye as he rubbed his already sore wrists. “I never want to talk about that guy again.”


End file.
